With A Lid
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: The juice might have been a bad idea...Flack/Angell. Second story in "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N Part two the the series including the stories "Like a date?" and "I loved her first". I've named the series "Little Moments Like That".**

**Disclamier: I own nothing!**

* * *

"That was a nice jog. I haven't done that in a while, it felt good. Thank you for inviting me." Don said as he walked into Jess's apartment and leaving his shoes at the door.

"No problem, you know you're welcome anytime" Jess replied as she toed out of her shoes in front of the breakfast bar. Don approached her reached out to brush her bangs out of her face. Jess caught his wrist. "I'm all sweaty" She stated.

"I don't care" Don replied and continued the action."It's sexy" He added. He leaned in a caught her lips with his. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her hips to his. Don slowly pulled away and met her eyes. Jess almost drown in his gorgeous blue eyes. She leaned up and initiated another kissed. Don found the zipper on her jacket. He gently tugged on it.

"Don" Jess warned.

"I'm just taking your jacket off" He assured her. She let him finish what he started.

"Well in that case" Jess started, tugging on his zipper as well. Flack sent her his genuine smile. Don gave her another quick kiss.

"You want some juice?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure" Jess added with a shrug. Although they were at Jess's apartment, she and Don had been together long enough to be completely comfortable in each others apartments. Don went to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses. He filled both with orange juice.

"There ya go babe" Don said, offering her a glass.

"Thank ya much!" She replied taking a big gulp. Don smiled. He leaned back against the counter next to the fridge. Jess spun and walked out of the room.

"Hey, cutie in the jogging pants, where are you headed?" Don called.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, relax" Jess said with a smirk. As he watched her walk out of the room, Don got to thinking. The thoughts crossing his mind were not new ones. He was thinking about his feelings for Jess; the thing that crossed his mind most often. Just then, she reentered the room. He watched her walk across the living room, her dark chocolate hair swaying behind her. Her eyes sparkled as they met his. Her smile was contagious.

"Jess, I love you" He let his feelings slip out of his mouth before he realized what he had said. Her eyes grew big.

"What?" She said just before she tripped over her shoes, falling flat on her face. "uh, aw, ow, crap" she spit out as she hit the linoleum floor. Don bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Jess, you ok?" He asked cautiously.

"Fine, now what, what did you say?" She asked reaching for the counter to pull herself back up.

"Jess!" Flack warned as she blindly hit her glass of juice with her hand pouring it all over her head and the floor causing her to slip and fall yet again. This time she hit the floor with a loud smack. Don ran around the counter, his socks hit the spilled the juice and he went down right next to her. The two lay there silently, both in momentary shock. Don turned his head to look over at Jess. Her face was covered with her hair, so he really couldn't tell if she was alright. "Jess?" he asked. She just erupted with laughter. He couldn't help but join her.

Finally, the two had to stop laughing to breathe. Jess pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning up against the breakfast bar. Don followed suit. They each observed the other. Jess's hair was soaking wet with orange juice. Her shirt was drenched as well. Don had drips of juice hanging from the tip of his nose and his eye lashes. All of his clothes were soaked. They both burst into laughter yet again.

"Next time, you're getting a small glass, with a lid" Don laughed. Jess glared at him until laughter came over her once more. Once again the laughter died down.

"I love you too, Don" Jess admitted. Don's crystal blue eyes lit up.

"Really?" He double checked.

"Yes Donald Flack Jr. I love you" She reinforced.

"Well then, Jessica Angell, I love you too." Don replied. "Now, are you ok?" Don asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know, I guess so. I suppose I'll find out when I'm sore tomorrow" Jess said on a light laugh.

"Well maybe I'll kiss it and make it better" Don said with a smirk as he captured her lips once more.

After a few lovely moments, the couple pulled apart.

"Yum, orange" Jess commented. The room filled with laughter once more.

"I guess we should get this cleaned up" Don mentioned, carefully getting to his feet. He reached down to give Jess a hand. He helped her to her feet.

"I'll get some towels" Jess announced as she spun on her heels, causing her to slip yet again. However, this time, Don caught her before she hit the ground.

"How many times are you planning on falling today?" Don asked rhetorically.

"As many times as you'll catch me" She said simply as she regained her footing and went to get the towels.

* * *

_Cause here's my promise made tonight  
You can count on me for life  
Cause that's when I love you  
When nothing you do could change my mind  
The more I learn the more I love  
The more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love you  
When I love you no matter what ~ Aslyn "That's when I love you"_


End file.
